


Take a Break

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Regina had been working long nights.Emma and Ruby visit her in the office to help her take a break.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Take a Break

It had been a week of late nights.

Regina’s desk was a mess of papers and open law books with pages marked and annotated with a rainbow of sticky notes. Over on a small table on the other side of her spacious and tastefully decorated office was the cold leftovers of her takeout dinner.

She was focused so much on her work that it took her a few moments to realise she was no longer alone.

Regina looked up from her papers, annoyance flaring up. She stopped herself from snapping when she saw it was her wife Emma and their girlfriend Ruby standing in front of her desk.

“What are you two doing here dears?”

“You’ve been working too hard,” Emma said.

“We’ve hardly seen you all week,” said Ruby.

The spark of irritation reared up again within Regina. Did they think she wanted to be working all hours instead of spending time with them? She took a breath and said “I know, and I’m sorry. Another day or two and I should be able to get back to normal. This is a really big client and it needs to be done right.”

“We know,” Ruby said.

“And we’re proud of you,” Emma smiled. “But we also wanted to make sure you take a little break.” She raised her hand to fend off Regina’s coming protest. “Not long. Just a few minutes to let go, have a moment just for you.”

Regina pursed her lips. She knew they had the best of intentions, and Emma was right, it would be good to relax and clear her thoughts even for a few moments.

“I suppose a few minutes can’t hurt,” Regina nodded then her eyes narrowed.

She realised Emma and Ruby were both wearing long coats. It was just getting into fall and it wasn’t raining.

“Thank goodness for that,” Emma said.

Like a practiced move Emma and Ruby both shrugged their coats off at the same time.

Regina’s eyes darted back and forth between them.

Emma was wearing a white lacy push-up bra and a matching pair of boyshorts-style underwear.

Ruby had a more elaborate outfit. The red bra and panties were lace and mesh that left little to the imagination. She was also wearing sheer red hold-up stockings.

As if that wasn’t enough Emma and Ruby turned to each other and started kissing. They were the kind of hot and lusty kisses that usually led to heavy petting then passionate sex.

Regina felt a flutter low in her belly and pressed her thighs together.

Emma and Ruby parted, both of them looking at Regina with mischief in their eyes. They walked around her desk on opposite sides, Emma to the left and Ruby to the right. They both stopped beside her, leaning against the desk.

“This is unfair. I definitely don’t have time to have sex right now,” Regina was still looking back and forth between her beautiful wife and their lover.

Emma reached out with her foot and rubbed along the back of Regina’s calf. “That’s okay. We just came to say hi.”

“And show you what’s waiting for you when you come home,” Ruby purred.

“It’s appreciated,” Regina said. The two of them had driven across the city wearing lingerie and a coat. It was a distraction, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. If it wasn’t such an important client she was working on she would have been more grateful.

“So if you’re home before midnight we’ll be waiting dressed like this,” Emma continued to rub the back of Regina’s calf with her foot.

“After midnight we’ll start without you.” Ruby added, and as Regina watched Ruby slipped her hand down the front of her skimpy panties.

Emma moved off the desk and leaned in to whisper in Regina’s ear. “You deserve a night for you, and we’re both really want to reward you for working so hard.” 

Regina’s eyes were focused on the way Ruby’s hand was moving underneath her underwear.

“I’ll be there,” Regina nodded and licked her lips.

Emma kissed just behind Regina’s ear. “Good,” Emma said. “I really want to make you come tonight.”

Emma stepped back. Ruby took her hand out of her panties. They went back around the desk. Regina couldn’t help looking again between them. Emma’s underwear was tight and showed off her backside deliciously. Ruby’s thong panties showed more bare skin for a mouth watering view too.

Emma and Ruby came together again on the other side of the desk. Ruby offered Emma the hand she had been touching herself with. Emma, looking over to meet Regina’s sensuous gaze, took Ruby’s fingers in her mouth and sucked her taste from them.

Then they shared another lingering kiss.

“Okay, we’ll let you get back to work,” Emma said.

“You two will pay dearly for teasing me like this.”

“Promise?” Ruby grinned.

Emma and Ruby grabbed their coats from the floor and put them back on.

With a quick goodbye Emma and Ruby left the office, shutting the door behind them.

Regina let out a long breath and looked down at her papers.

She took a moment to compose herself and tried to figure out how much she could get done between now and having to leave for her date with Emma and Ruby.

The break had done her good. Now she was more motivated than ever to finish what she needed to get done.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinktober prompt "Lingerie"
> 
> I think this might be in the same continuity as my fic "Three" which I might make official sometime down the line.


End file.
